A Side Story Of The Mistake
This is a little escape from the Apple/Raven/Dashing drama from A Mistake and Once Upon A Time. This is also that Cuter fanfic that I've been wanting to write forever. Story Dexter was there. He saw Raven and Dashing together. He saw the light in their eyes when they saw each other. He thought that he had that, too. But alas, he was overshadowed by his brother. Like it's always been. Was he surprised? No. His brothers would have broken them up anyway. That wasn't the problem. But Dexter saw her first. That was what was bugging him. They were all in a bro code. But now he sees Dashing and Raven having a romantic picnic. Good job following that bro code, Dash. Suddenly, someone sat next to him, making him jump off of the banister of the bridge he was on. With a sudden shock of adrenaline, he got into a better postion and looked over at the pink mass next to him. C. A. Cupid was his best girl-friend. (Note: The hyphen meant that they were friends and she was a girl, if some people are confused…) She smiled and looked at his face closely, noticing that something was wrong. "What happened to you? I saw you from my window and my binocul- umm... Okay, I will admit. I've been looking at things with binoculars. Not just one thing. Okay?" She said. Dexter looked at her strangely, wondering what she was hiding. "Okay, aside from that odd confession, I'm just here for reasons." He replied in a secretive tone. "I will admit my secret if you admit yours." "I've been watching you with binoculars. The less you know the better." She said quickly, hoping he wouldn't comprehend the whole story. He blushed and pointed to the couple in love. His brother and long-time crush were even closer together. "Lady problems? I've got a cookie in my purse. It might help. It soothes anyone in any case, according to the box." She held up a brown cookie, and placed it in his hands. "You can use these binoculars if you need to" she handed her bright pink binoculars to the prince, and they just sat there, watching Dashing and Raven. "You're a good friend." He blurted out, imagining how random it must've been. "Okay, I have something to do real quick. If you never want to talk to me, I understand. But I just need to." She blurted back. "What is i-" at that moment, she kissed him. Cupid kissed him. She savor the mint filled second, and once she pulled apart, she realized the stupidity of the action. She then tried to dive into the water below, but Dexter held her arm and let her dangle. He pulled her up, and they sat at that banister for what seemed like eternity. He then left silently, possibly to go to bed. Once gone, Cupid looked around, saw nobody (Raven and Dashing left by now). She then did the strangest victory dance possible, and made several whooping noises. This ended her day, and she smiled throughout her sleep the rest of the night. Category:Fanfiction Category:Once Upon The End Story Series